Persephone
by FantasmaBella
Summary: Never an easy relationship, that is for certain. But behind the antagonism and indifference, waters run deep. Exploring the relationship between Edward and Rosalie, from the point of her change onwards.
1. Chapter 1

_**Persephone**_

September 1933

Music has always been my retreat. Even in my hazy recollections of a childhood long ago, there is always a soundtrack, an auditory pathway that leads my mind back to more vivid memories buried deep within. And in this life, my vampire life, it is like a cocoon from the thoughts I am bombarded with every second. I liken it to lying with one's head submerged in the bath tub, the noise outside is still present, but pleasantly muffled. An aside, as opposed to the main storyline.

Back then, in Rochester, it had suddenly become even easier to immerse myself in sound. I had choices. The radio was a marvel, it truly was, but my most enduring fascination had been for my new portable gramophone. It meant I no longer had to be convivial and listen to music in the parlour, but instead could shut my bedroom door and indulge myself in whatever genre my mood drew me toward. It made the nights pass more quickly, and my room was quickly becoming congested with stacks of records, to the point that Carlisle had suggested I store some of them in the library, a suggestion which I had baulked at. My music was exactly that, mine. I liked having it around me.

On that particular day, I had just purchased a new classical piece, Persephone's libretto. Like an eager child I had carried it from the store, reverently drawing the glossy black vinyl from its sleeve and lying back on the carpeted floor of my bedroom as the music washed over me. I revelled in the narrative, the story of the goddess who had been ripped from her life and abducted to become mistress of the underworld, formidable and majestic queen of the shades. It was engaging, and I was quite prepared to absorb myself in its subtleties until dawn broke, when a particularly frantic thought from the other vampire in the house broke through my barricades.

Esme? I sat up quickly, my senses already on high alert, wondering if there was a threat. And then all at once I knew the source of her alarm, the rich, cloying scent of human blood, lots of it, enveloping me and causing venom to flow freely in my mouth and down my throat. But there was another scent that tainted the aroma, and this one drew forth a low rumble from my chest. What had he done?! Within fractions of a second I was downstairs, joining Esme at the open front door as Carlisle drew into sight. He was carrying something, someone, and as he came closer, so the heady scent grew stronger. I couldn't stop myself from dragging in a breath, nostrils flaring as my mouth flooded again, and I must have taken a step forward, as my mother laid a cautionary hand upon my arm.

Remembering myself, I did as I should have done already, and ceased breathing, noticing for the first time the thoughts of my creator as he hurried towards us

_Such a waste, such a terrible waste._

He looked up then, and met Esme's eyes, repeating aloud his thoughts as he stepped up onto the porch and into the light spilling from the open door. The severity of the situation suddenly became clear to me and my eyes widened it outrage.

"**Rosalie Hale? Are you out of your goddamned mind?"** I spat out, unable to comprehend the events that could have led to my father standing on our porch, cradling the battered and broken body of one of the most recognisable faces in Rochester. The scent of her blood was mingled with that of his venom, meaning he had already placed us in an untenable position. I spun round, my hand crashing into the side of the house and splintering the wood **"What the hell, Carlisle?!"**

His voice didn't waver as he shouldered past me into the house. **"I could not leave her to die Edward. Whatever you may think, it is not the time to be discussing such things. She is changing"**

**" I'll..I'll make up a bed in the small room**" Esme stuttered, glancing worriedly between us before blurring up the stairs. Carlisle followed, the girl within his arms already starting to twitch as the fire of the venom coursed through her veins, burning as it went.

I stood uselessly on the porch for a moment, seething. In the quiet I could hear the sound of Stravinsky drifting down from my room, an oddly disjointed soundtrack to the last few moments. About to reach its crescendo, the music was suddenly drowned out by a screaming torrent of thought crashing into my mind. It was not the voice of my father, nor Esme and I frowned in confusion until the babble of thoughts suddenly took shape and became crystal clear.

_I'm dying, I'm burning…oh God, help me…_

I turned and fled into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

The early morning sun was beginning to reach warm fingers of light across the sky. Where it broke through the trees and touched my skin, dazzling prisms of light ricocheted off and made bizarre patterns on the forest floor. I knew I should go back, as there were steps that had to be taken to ensure we would not be implicated in the disappearance of one Miss Rosalie Hale. Part of me, not an unsubstantial part I should add, figured that Carlisle should sort out his own mess. Whatever notion that had led him to believe that his actions were in anyone's best interests escaped me, and yet with a growl of frustration I got to my feet, and headed in the direction of home.

The few hours that I had been away had done little to improve my mood. Most likely because the source of my ill will was at this very moment waiting for me to return. I heard his thoughts as I stepped out of the forest and came in sight of the house. Carlisle was sitting on the porch step, and looked up as I emerged from the treeline.

_Edward. _

His thoughts were tinged with relief, as if he had feared that I would not return, and revealed that he had been about to come looking for me. I rolled my eyes and came to a stop in front of him, my features set in a frown. I didn't want him to think my coming back meant I condoned his actions. As if to serve as a reminder of the cause of my bad mood, my mind was once again invaded by less familiar thoughts, silent screams of agony and pleas for death. I was bearing witness to the intimate thoughts of the girl upstairs as she endured the torturous transformation that I could already recall with such lucidity.

I must have flinched because Carlisle got to his feet and stepped down off the porch.

**"Are you alright son?"** he asked in concern, reaching out a hand to comfort me. I looked at him incredulously and stepped back out of reach.

**" I don't know what part of this situation I could possibly be feeling 'alright' about Carlisle! I can hear her thoughts remember, would you like to know how she is feeling?!"**

My words were sharp and my father drew away from me then, standing straighter and taking a deep breath. Upstairs, I heard Esme's silent request for me to try and understand. I almost snorted at that.

**"Edward, I realise you are unhappy about…the present situation. It wasn't my most carefully thought out decision I know, but I could not leave her to die. It was…."**

His voice trailed off and he replayed the scene in which he had found her, allowing me to see for myself the horror of the tableau he had discovered. The girl, Rosalie Hale, was barely conscious and lying like a broken doll in the gutter. The heavily falling rain had washed much of the blood from her body, so she lay in crimson pool, clothes shredded, purple bruises blossoming over her perfect face.

**"She had been violated Edward, and then left like a discarded plaything. I could not let her die that way"**

I grit my teeth together as I learned the truth, and felt the monster within me snarl. Not too long ago I would have submitted to my darker self and tracked the culprits down, gifting them with my own special brand of justice. But I had learned that this only made the monster stronger, so with some difficulty, I slammed that door shut, swallowing my rage. Inhaling deeply, I fixed Carlisle with an unwavering stare.

**" Even so, it is wrong to play God. Didn't you tell me that? If we cannot stand judge of others in Gods stead, then I'm damn sure he wouldn't approve of you deciding who lives or dies. Me, Esme, now her! You think she'll thank you when she wakes to this cursed existence?!"**

I regretted it as I said it, and sighed when I saw and felt the hurt flit across my creators face. But I did not retract my statement, and it hung in the air between us for a long moment, until Carlisle gave a small nod and turned away from me.

**"We have preparations to make"** he said, moving back in towards the house. "**It would be suspicious if we just upped and left immediately, but I have informed the hospital that I have accepted a job in the South and will be leaving in two weeks' time. You should advise your tutors of the same."**

Whilst his words were dismissive, his thoughts revealed how deeply my words had cut. It did not please me to have hit my mark. Really, I of all people had no place counselling Carlisle, whose forgiveness had been given so readily given when I stumbled. And yet, the fragmented thoughts of the girl upstairs, gave weight to my words.

I should probably mention that I had already had the dubious pleasure of making Miss Hale's acquaintance. It had been a fundraiser gala for the hospital, so as the Doctor's brother in law, my attendance was expected if not compulsory. The decorated ladies and self-important gentlemen that made up Rochester's elite were all in attendance, their thoughts an irritating cacophony in my head. Carlisle was amused at the look of abject misery on my face, but had prompted me to be a little more convivial to better fit in. I had been about to offer a cutting reply when my attention was diverted to a group making their way over to us. I rolled my eyes and received an elbow in the ribs from Esme as the foursome reached us. They were of course, interested to meet the handsome new Doctor and his beautiful young wife, and I was tuning out from the conversation when a slightly vicious thought caught my attention. It had come from the girl within the group, and she was now smiling and shaking Esme's hand, even as her thoughts betrayed her

_She is not that special, in fact that dress almost looks dowdy. And the brother looks like he just stepped in something unpleasant_

Icy blue eyes met mine and then widened slightly as she realised I was looking right back at her, but she didn't look away. Esme, following my gaze, presented the group to me.

"**And of course, this is my brother Edward. Edward, Mr and Mrs Hale, Miss Hale and Mr King"** I inclined my head in greeting, painting a suitably pleasant look on my face when Esme informed me that Mr King and Miss Hale were to be married in the spring. He was a brash and arrogant idiot from what I could glean, though apparently his family were quite the big shots around here. He caught me glancing at his fiancé and his thoughts were proprietary, he already thought of her as his property. I wished I could tell him how welcome he was to her, for although undoubtedly beautiful, her mind had shown me little other that profuse vanity.

She didn't appear to be too taken with me either, and in fact was almost offended that I hadn't complimented her yet, almost a whole minute into our acquaintance. I laughed a little, and then tried to mask it as a coughing fit, which gave me the chance to take my leave of the little group. I hadn't spoken to them again.

And yet now Rosalie Hale lay upstairs, twisting and writhing in the fiery grip of transformation as he body knitted together the injuries inflicted upon her. And as I stood at the foot of the stairs, listening to the concerned thoughts of my mother as she tried to soothe the girl, I couldn't help but wonder,

What had Carlisle brought upon us?

A/N: Please review if you have a chance :)


End file.
